ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (2014 film)/Credits
Opening Logo Opening Credits DR. TEETH AND The Electric Mayhem Closing Credits DR. TEETH AND The Electric Mayhem Directed by Danny Antonucci Produced by Mark Swift Robert Wallace Martin G. Baker Brian Henson Peter DeVito Peter Michaelson Chris Wallace Don Hahn Sam Mercer Executive Producer John Tarakovsky Associate Producer Chris Michaelson Teleplay by James Herbert Supervising Producer Richard Kenny Original Score Composed by Hans Zimmer and John Morris Written by Jono Howard Mike Kubat Danny Antonucci Production Design Maurice Nelson Art Direction by Doug Scheib Casting by Michael Wallace Starring Bill Barretta Matt Vogel Dave Goelz David Rudman Eric Jacobson Steve Whitmire Kevin Clash Corey Burton Max Charles Wallace Shawn Gilbert Gottfried Cheech Marin Pixie Lott Amy Adams Tina Fey and Michael Palin A Danny Antonucci Film In association with The Jim Henson Company A Shires Animation Studios Production A Shires Presentation Scrolling Credits Cast Additional Voices Story Promotional Animation Layout Animation Assistant Animators Sets Artists Effects Supervisor Jon Reisch Animation Services: Presto Animation System and Marionette Special Projects Digital Art Services Production Staff Technology Managers James Colby Bette Dayna B. Meltzer Matthew Schnittker Publicity Data Management Post Sound Facility Richard Segal Sound Design, Inc. Voice Recording POP Sound Voicebox Productions Inc. Studio 360 Howard Schwartz Recording Music Special Effects Roy Huckerby Digital and 3D and CGI Services Production Services Studio 8 Sound Michael Shires Studios Shires Animation Studios Pentagon Studios Screenplay by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise Story by John Musker and Ron Clements Film Editor: James Thomas Color Timers Terry Claborn and Jim Passon Negative Cutting by Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Facilities Special Thanks Production Babies Production Staff for Shires Animation Studios Shires Animation Studios www.shires.com Shires Animation Studios Sudio Team Shires Animation Studios www.shires.com Visual Development Supervising Animator Scott Clark Directors of Photography Camera: Nathan Warner Lighting: Graham Walters Character Supervisor Christian Hoffman Sets Supervisor David Eisenmann Simulation Supervisor Christine Waggoner Music Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios The Village Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Theme Parks Look Development Songs “When Can I See You Again?” Written by Adam Young, Matthew Thiessen and Brian Lee Produced by Adam Young Mixed by Robert Orton Owl City appears courtesy of Republic Records Matthew Thiessen appears courtesy of Mono vs Stereo Records “Let It Go” Written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Performed by Demi Lovato Produced by Emanuel Kiriakou and Andrew Goldstein Mixed by Serban Ghenea Demi Lovato appears courtesy of Hollywood Records Footage "Atomic Betty" and All Related Characters and Elements are Trademarks of and Copyright of Teletoon. "Totally Spies! The Movie" and All Related Characters and Elements are Trademarks of and Copyright of Marathon Media Score Mixed at Trevor Morris Studios Main Title by PIC Agency End Title by The Picture Mill and Fugitive Studios Dolby Constulant Ray Gillion MPAA Constulant Ray Gilbert Iatse Constultant Ray Gannon Prints by Color by © 2014 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved Created and Produced at Shires Animation Studios www.shires.com (post-credit stinger) Closing Logo Category:Opening credits Category:Closing credits Category:Post Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Credits